No sabía que te amaba hasta que te odié
by ElPando
Summary: Freddy odia a Tbonnie. Pero esta, con su actitud e inmadurez logra fundirle un cable al viejo oso. ¿Qué será de ellos? [Probable OC insert mas adelante y quizá Lemon]
1. Cap1: ¿Por qué?

Sentí que el me caían las pisadas más grandes de la historia. Dolía, y eso lo tenía muy asimilado. Era muy raro que después de 20 años de uso perfecto y felicidad, ese viejo nos venga con esto. Digo, es doloroso que de un día para otro perdamos nuestro encanto y nos dejen aquí, encerrados y sin salida, en la oscuridad y decadencia de ser mera basura.

-Bastante nos quieren, ¿eh?- dije con humor para alivianar el aire

Hubo un silencio más incómodo que la vez que se me averiaron los sistemas vocales y empecé a reproducir la conversación de el dueño de la pizzería con su esposa, sin duda. Después de unos 15 segundos, se escuchó un suspiro melancólico femenino, que provenía de al lado mío.

-Nos querían, no sé cuál es la razón de esto. Quizá nos reparen o algo- dijo con la voz un poco quebradiza y lenta

Volvió a haber un poco de silencio. Todos los presentes en ese momento sabíamos que de esta no salíamos y que nos quedaremos aquí encerrados probablemente mucho tiempo, pero cada uno sabe, aunque no lo diga, que no quiere decir la verdad para no desesperanzar a la polluela.

-Ehm... Chica- Dijo Foxy, un poco afligido

-Qué?-Respondió todavía triste

-De esta... Probablemente no salgamos...- dije, para ahorrarle los problemas a Foxy

-Qué?... O-Osea...-Dijo empezando a quebrarse-N-No podremos n-nunca s-ser felices?- agregó comenzando a llorar

Yo estando al lado de Chica, como buen amigo que soy de ella la abracé y ella comenzó a llorar esta vez en mi hombro.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Bonnie?- Dije, ya que no podía ver nada debido a que estaban las luces apagadas

-Aquí... Aquí estoy...- formuló Bonnie, que se escuchaba un poco lejos

-Bien, chicos. Estamos juntos, eso es lo importante- intenté animar, bastante en vano

-Freddy, debo deci...-

El conejo fué interrumpido por un portazo, que fué causado por el dueño. Traía su típica cara de sin vergüenza con una sonrisa de avaricia y control

-Bien, chicos. Hoy tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿Cuál quieren escuchar primero?- dijo con un tono burlesco y serio.

-Habla, viejo puerco- tomé la palabra con un acento de asco

-Bien, empezaré con la buena, para que se sientan peor cuando les diga la mala.- dijo, causándome una rabia intensa, que recorría todo mi cuerpo-Lo primero, les dotaré con su modo libre de nuevo, pero como siempre, sólo en las noches.- siguió - y la mala... Los reemplacé. Ahora hay nuevos y más amigables modelos de ustedes. No haré que ellos los odien a ustedes, pero saben defenderse a cualquier amenaza. Bien, me tengo que ir. Ojalá se lleven bien con sus nuevas versiones, robots.- Agregó lo último en tono burlesco.

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?estuve hasta las 3:10 de la mañana haciendo esto, pero da igual:)**

**Quería agregar que con respecto a como son los personajes, quiero que sean como los modelos de Pole-Bear, en tumblr. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido. Adiós a todos!**


	2. Cap2: Libres, de nuevo

_**Hello!, leí un par de reviews y muchas gracias! Si, nehory, intentaré que estos capítulos sean largos e intensos, además de procurar subir varios a la semana. Como todos saben, se viene el año nuevo. No sé si haré un especial, teniendo en cuenta que sólo, hasta ahora, tengo 2 capítulos. Por cierto, quiero que sean lo más duros posibles, necesito aprender sobre esto. Ah, una cosa más, un amigo me preguntó por Twitter cuál es mi escritor favorito de Fanfiction, pues está difícil, pero me gustan muchos las historias de Karoru Gengar, Shinoby Nehory y xclax. **_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, vamos al capítulo.**_

-Maldito viejo puto!- Grité golpeando la pared con rabia

Chica sólo me dirigió una mirada fría y volvió a mirar al piso

-¿Qué?- Dije amenazante- ¿Ahora yo soy el malo?- pregunté de manera sarcástica

-No digas tonterías y cálmate, Frederick- habló calmado Foxy - Tus descontroles no te llevan a ninguna parte. Sé que te hicieron así, pero hay veces en que llegas demasiado lejos. No estamos en muy buena situación y que tú vengas a hacerte el desentendido no ayudo mucho, que digamos.-

Estuve a punto de replicar esa ofensa. Para mí fue una clara ofensa, pero decidí calmarme al ver a la pobre Chica, mirándome con sus orbes moradas brillantes que parecían haber perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunté, ahora más sereno

-No sé, según el reloj quedan 20 minutos para que se active el modo de libertad- respondió Bonnie un poco cariz-bajo

Yo intentaba mover mis piernas pero como ya se sabe, estaban desactivadas hasta el modo de libertad. Sí, es horrible, pero poco podemos hacer al respecto. Hubo uno de esos silencios que tanto odiaba, y de repente sonó la campana para que los niños y sus respectivas madres y padres abandonaran el lugar; era la hora donde nosotros podemos deambular, cosa muy peligrosa al parecer, aunque me daba un poco de risa que ellos pensaran que los queremos matar. Realmente nosotros somos amigables, y sólo queremos tener nuevos amigos. Al escuchar esa alerta, nos miramos todos con notable inseguridad con respecto a los "nuevos".

-Bien- dije crujiendo mis dedos- Llegó lo hora-

Cuando pronuncié lo último Bonnie me lanzó una mirada temerosa –No lo sé, Fred. Estos "nuevos" me dan un poco de miedo. Toda la tarde escuché madres que cuestionan el "aspecto amigable" de nuestros reemplazos- Agregó la última palabra con un poco de desprecio, que se entiende.

-Tranquilo, viejo- Agregó Foxy, con gracia

Lo que más me gustó fue que este par hizo reír a la pobre Chica, que probablemente es la más afectada de todo esto. Hice una mueca de risa, que se borró cuando entró el dueño

-Bien, robóticos, en un par de minutos serán libres y podrán conocer a sus "amiguitos"- Dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas en la última palabra

-Mejor vete, viejo decrépito, si no te haremos uno de nuestros "amiguitos"- repliqué haciendo el gesto nuevamente, con molestia

El anciano puso una cara de terror, que me hiso reír. Después de que este último abandonara _Parts and service _empezamos a recobrar el movimiento de nuestras articulaciones.

5 minutos después, estábamos todos de pie, estirando

-Ok, ahora párense en una pierna y agarren la otra con su brazo contrario- instruyó foxy, quién sabía ejercicios de elongación

Como yo todavía no estaba acostumbrado, me fui de bruces al piso y casi se me sale la mandíbula. Miré a todos con cara de "me dolió, ayúdenme putos y déjense de reír" aunque me gustaba ver que mis amigos, después de sufrir pudieran sonreír. Estuve un rato en el piso riéndome y recibí ayuda del alto y fornido pirata, quién me sacudió la tierra y me preguntó si me había hecho mucho daño.

-No, realmente no- Dije, para que no se preocuparan por mí, pero veía un poco borroso

-Bueno chicos… Llegó el momento, vayan cada uno por su lado a conocer el lugar y si necesitan ayuda, sólo griten- Dijo Bonnie, un poco temeroso

Cuando el conejo pronunció éstas palabras, todos salimos y nos separamos, Chica se fue con Foxy por _Kids Cove_ mientras que el conejo y yo nos fuimos por los baños. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, mientras hablábamos y mirábamos todo cuando de repente apareció un hombre bastante delgado y muy blanco, alto y vestía de color negro y blanco, parecía una marioneta. Nosotros, por la impresión, comenzamos a correr en diferentes direcciones, Bonnie se fue por _Show stage_, mientras que yo volví por donde habíamos venido.

Al estar mirando para atrás, para ver si venía esa cosa, choqué con una figura.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- intenté pedir perdón, aunque no veía quien era porque mi vista se nubló aún más.

-Ponte de rodillas y te disculpo- Dijo la figurilla, orgullosa

-¿Qué?- pregunté extrañado

-De rodillas, estás ante la mejor guitarrista de todos los tiempos.-

**WOOOOJOOO No saben lo feliz que estoy, mi pareja principal de encontró por primera vez!*-***

**Sí, en esta historia Toy Bonnie es mujer, ¿algún problema? **

**Una cosa, hay gente que no entiende que en esta historia los personajes son basados en los de Pole-Bear. Todos, ninguna excepción. Creo que Toy Bonnie en los personajes de Pole-Bear era hombre. Pues… Agréguenle un par de pechos y una cintura. Listo.**

**Bueno, quiero salir un rato. Adiós, mis queridosamadosyapreciados lectores, los quiero:* **


	3. Cap3: ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

**Resubiendo más, vamos al capítulo.**

-Repito- reiteró la pequeña figura-Si no te arrodillas no te perdono- Finalizó cruzándose de brazos

Antes de que pudiera replicar a la figura, que estaba seguro que era la nueva Bonnie, sentí que mi vista empezaba a aclararse.

-No me arrodillaré, ya te pedí disculpas y no lo haré de nuevo- dije un poco molesto, por la arrogancia de la guitarrista

-Pues no te perdono- respondió haciendo un puchero que me pareció ¿tierno?

-Buah, que mal pues- repliqué de manera sarcástica empezando a recuperar la vista, y estaba impresionado, ya que la coneja era… No sé.

-Adiós entonces, oso anciano-

Me dio en el clavo, no, me dio en mi juventud. Maldita coneja. Ella arregló su celeste cabello y pasó por al lado mío.

Miré con odio a la coneja

Ella sólo hizo un gesto de adiós moviendo la mano de un lado a otro pero de espaldas.

-No estoy tan viejo…-Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo cuando de repente sentí una mano que me tocaba el hombro

-Hey!- dije dándome vuelta rápidamente. Muy para disgusto mío, era un Oso igual a mí, sólo que con un rubor pintado de fábrica. Además de que su sombrero de copa tenía un listón rojo y su ropa era ligeramente diferente.

-Bien, oso viejo- dijo amenazante –No te acerques a mi hermanita, ¿entendiste?-Agregó esto último haciendo un gesto con las manos

-Oye, tranquilo nuevo- dije alejándome de espaldas cómicamente y simplemente me fui mientras el oso me miraba con cara de "Que carajo le pasa a este tipo"

Después de ese "percance" regresé a _Parts and service_, mientras veía todo y observaba lo que podía antes de entrar en la pequeña habitación que ahora era mi hogar. Justo antes de entrar, decidí darme una vuelta más, antes de encerrarme en la pequeña y asfixiante celda donde somos reclusos. Caminé un pequeño rato, y llegué específicamente a una pared, donde decía: Play con un animatronic parecido a Foxy, pero blanco y rosado, otro decía Party y aparecía mi nueva versión. En uno aparecía Eat, que era una polluela que obviamente era la nueva versión de Chica y en el último aparecía Rock y aparecía esa coneja con una guitarra

Empecé a mirar la fotografía con disgusto-No estoy tan viejo, juguete de mierda…-Dije en voz baja, tocando la foto

-Hey o…-Habló una voz chillona- Q-qué haces oso anciano?-

En ese momento me di vuelta rápidamente y vi a la guitarrista ruborizada

-¿Qué te importa?- dije mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados

-Acaso te gusto?, digo, miras mi foto y te haces el desentendido cuando te veo-

-Sí, me gustas...-Hice una pausa-Me gustaría romperte una silla en la cara.-Dije enojado

-Ah… Entiendo. Eres de ese tipo de hombres que se enojan cuando se enamoran- habló segura

-No jo…-Yo iba a hablar, pero fui interrumpido por la guitarrista

-Shhh….-Dijo poniéndome el dedo en la boca-No tienes que decir cuánto me amas.-

Mierda. ¿¡Cómo carajo me libraré de esto?!

**Acá está la historia de mierda, pero editada.**

**Ojalá les guste y blablablá.**


	4. Cap4: Centro Comercial e incidentes

**Bien, aquí el edit del capítulo. Ojalá les guste y blablablá.**

Definitivamente no es mi día. Ayer esa coneja de pacotilla me obligó a acompañarla a comer un helado y después me obligó a pagarlo. No es nada agradable, que digamos.

-Ya basta, ¿no?- dije molesto-Me has arrastrado por todo el Centro Comercial con el pretexto de "Así se enamoran algunas chicas"-agregué asiendo el gesto con los dedos

-No es un pretexto, si me quieres enamorar, pues llévame por esa tienda de ahí- cambió de tema radicalmente

Y así es cómo sigue mi martirio toda la tarde. Ella me arrastra cómo un perro por todo el lugar, es desagradable completamente, ya no puedo ni si quiera hablar porque la coneja instantáneamente me interrumpe.

Todo era normal, creo. Hasta que vi a un hombre parecido a Foxy, sin duda es él. Pero… ¿Está tomado de la mano con una mujer?... Hmmm… No alcanzo a ver quién es, pero tiene el pelo blanco, quizá es…. Mejor lo averiguo

-Hey ToyBonnie, debo ir a hacer del 1 al baño- musité nervioso porque no sé mentir muy bien que digamos

-Yo voy conti- Antes de que ella terminara la frase yo corría en dirección a la tienda de pretzel

-¡Hey!- escuché, pero hice caso omiso a los gritos de la guitarrista, que por cierto parecía una loca de remate corriendo como atleta y saltando entre la gente mientras que las sacaba volando, sin dejar de remarcar su cara de psicópata sin remedio

-Oh shit oh shit oh shit- dije mientras veía a la coneja acercándose

Entonces pegué un salto y me agarré de un barandal del otro lado del Centro Comercial, si, Bonnie me enseñó parkour xD

-¡Oso viejo! ¡Vuelve aquí!- me gritó mientras yo escalaba el barandal, cuando llegué arriba le hice el gesto de "Cucu" y volví a correr

Llegué después de correr entre la gente y choqué con alguien y caí al piso

-Uy, lo sient- me interrumpí a mí mismo al ver a Foxy con Mangle frente de mí, viendo curiosos

-Oh, capitán- me dijo levantándome

-¿Él es la versión vieja de Freddy, amor?- Mangle

-¿¡Amor!?- me sorprendí- Hay algo que no sé, ¿Capitán?- Agregué con una ceja arcada

-Bien, bien, marinero. La señorita Mangle y yo tenemos una relación.-dijo ruborizado

-¿Y por qué lo ocultabas?-pregunté- ni que te fuera a hacer algo- dije dolido

-Lo siento pirata, íbamos a decirlo a su tiempo. No queremos apurar nada-

-Bien, pero…- Fui interrumpido por una mano que me tocaba el hombro

Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría de arriba abajo. Me di vuelta lentamente

-E-Eh…- temblé-T-T-Toy B-B-Bonnie- dije asustado

Empezó a arrastrarme susurrando maldiciones y cosas que no quiero saber, mientras que Foxy y Mangle me miraban con una mueca de terror/sonrisa

-A-Adiós, chicos- me resigné

-Byebye-Se despidió Mangle moviendo su mano de un lado a otro –Adiós, marinero, suerte con ella eh?-Se burló, pero instantáneamente le lancé una mirada de odio

Cuando ya estaba lejos Toy Bonnie me soltó y caí al piso

-Nunca hagas eso, por favor. Me haces creer que soy una molestia para ti- habló cabizbaja

-Lo eres, pequeño conejo endemoniado- musité con odio

-Bien… Me voy- dijo

-Pues bien para mí-

-Eres malo, oso.- agregó antes de irse lentamente, esperando que yo me disculpara o algo

-¡No me disculparé, si eso crees que haré!-le grité, haciendo que se caiga para atrás estilo anime

-Eso ya me sirve como disculpa-dijo apareciendo al lado mío y agarrando mi brazo

-¡Ahora iremos a la tienda de lencería!- dijo con un puño arriba triunfante

¿Por qué debo soportar esto? TTnTT

**Bien. Aunque no lo parezca, hice este episodio con ganas. **

**Si te gusta, pues que bien. Si no, te vas. Simple.**

**Chao.**


	5. Cap5: ¿Soledad?

**No sé qué poner aquí exactamente, así que vamos al capítulo. **

**De hecho si tengo que poner algo; Este es un cambio radical de capítulo, ya que los otros quedaron "Cancerígenos".**

**-Toy Bonnie P.O.V-**

No me sentía de la mejor manera, estoy segura de eso. Sé que Freddy no quiere llevarse conmigo pero a mí me agrada… No lo sé, me siento cálida cuando estoy a su lado.

Desde que salimos del centro comercial volvió corriendo a la pizzería y ya ni me habla, y menos me busca. Seguramente me tiene miedo. Igual que todos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo, Toy Chica?- dije hablando entre dientes, a la vez que me estiraba

-Ehmmm… No lo sé. Debo trabajar un poco más de normal hoy- Sonrió de manera amable con su típica manera de ser tranquila y serena

-Awww- Dije desanimada-Nunca sales conmigo, ¿Acaso me tienes vergüenza?- bromeé

-Claro que salgo contigo, tonta- me replicó enojada- Sólo que por hoy debo de hacer trabajo extra para ganar un poco más y poder comprarme el nuevo móvil- agregó con los ojos brillantes

-Esos móviles son pura mierda- hablé molesta-Ya ni sirven para si quiera llamar- agregué arrogante mientras me estiraba hacia atrás con las manos en la nuca

-Que a ti no te gusten no me afecta en lo absoluto, Toy Bonnie- respondió amable

-Bien bien, me voy. Búscame cuando quieras salir conmigo- le dije antes de salir de la habitación

No sé por qué nadie quiere salir conmigo. Me siento sola y me dan ganas de mandarlos todos a la mierda, pero realmente tampoco sé cómo lo haría si así fuera. Mientras caminaba, fui pateando algunos objetos que vi por ahí, lanzándolos lejos y haciéndolos chocar con la pared. Uno de estos se debió y golpeó la cara de alguien. Era Freddy.

-¡Hey!- se sobó la nariz-

Realmente él era el único que había salido conmigo. Yo lo aprecio, pero dudo que pueda decir lo mismo de él.

-D-Disculpa! No te vi- dije sobándole la nariz apenada

-No te preocupes, ya me pasó el dolor- sonrió –Estoy acostumbrado.-

-No, enserio discúlpame.- me culpé- Vamos a tomarnos un café al Moonbucks(*) como disculpa-

-Bien, pero yo pago- me miró

-¡N-No! La idea es que me perdones si te compro un café- me urgí

Me miró un rato mientras reía y después dijo

-Bien, vamos. Pero yo pago el tuyo y tú pagas el mío.-

Y así caminamos por la calle hablando y comentando cosas que habían pasado recientemente, él era específicamente el que hablaba más, porque yo a veces soy un poco tímida cuando estoy feliz

Lo miré a los ojos en un momento mientras él hablaba sobre Foxy, pero pocos segundos después se dio cuenta y me devolvió la mirada

-¿Qué?-dijo-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- agregó tocándose toda la cara cómicamente

-N-No, sólo que estaba intentando usar el reconocimiento facial en ti, pero no funciona en Animatronics- mentí nerviosa

Esa tarde la pasamos muy bien, tomámos un café y caminamos por el parque. Definitivamente Freddy es muy amable.

**Ahí está. blablabla**


	6. Cap6: Batalla de gallos

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?. **

**Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no subía esta serie, y me sentía mal al respecto. De todas maneras, aquí está.**

Esto me tenía harto. Lo de quedarse horas y horas hasta días completos dentro de esta prisión me tenía de los nervios, malhumorado. Y el otro punto. Toy Bonnie, esa coneja de pacotilla me tenía harto. Enserio, todo el rato me llamaba "Honey" ella, desde que me quise comportar caballerosamente cuando fuimos a Moonbucks, no deja de llamarme de esa manera y venir a buscarme para hablarme de sus cosas.

Aunque en parte no era tan horrible, que digamos.

Fui arrancado de mi infierno mental por un conejo morado

-Hey, señor "duermo con los ojos abiertos"- dijo en tono de burla

-¿Qué?- gruñí molesto

Me miró riendo y luego dijo

-Alguien te busca-

Me levanté sin ninguna gana y abrí la entrecerrada puerta haciendo un chirrido de metal viejo y oxidado, sólo para encontrarme a la conejita de juguete jugando con sus manos

-Oh, hola- Dije apoyándome con el marco de la puerta, sin aún salir

-Hola, honey- hablo con su voz chillona pero melódica a la vez, sonriendo de una manera tierna

-¿Q-Qué quieres?- dije sonrojado

-Salgamos a algún lugar, estoy muy aburrida-

Suspiré y la volví a mirar a los ojos

-Está bien. Déjame ir a buscar mi sombrero- dije caminando hacia dentro de la obscura sala

Cuando salí ella estaba un poco más adelante y me hizo una seña de que avanzara

Subí la velocidad un poco y me puse al lado de ella, mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-Bien, ¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunté cortés, como me caracterizo

Ella me miró y se apegó a mí agarrándome el brazo

-Donde el amor nos lleve, honey- dijo tierna la peli-celeste

Me sonrojé un poco y miré a otro lado

Ella me empezó a hablar de sus cosas mientras caminábamos hacia Show Stage

Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con mi versión Toy, quien me fulminó con la mirada al parecer por estar tan cerca de su compañera

Se nos acercó, ignorándome por completo y hablando con la coneja

-Hey, hermanita deberías practicar tu solo de guitarra para esta noche, recuerda que hoy es noche de rock-aclaró el oji-celeste, un tono más claro que el mío.

-Que sí, que sí- hizo un tierno puchero

-Pero practica ahora, ¿no?, no deberías andar bobeando por ahí con los viejos- dijo el oji-avellana con desprecio

Sentí una rabia inconmesurable recorrer todo mi endoesqueleto, pero sólo apreté el puño

-Más respeto con ellos, además de que honey es mucho más amigable que tú- susurró molesta

Él me miró con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos llenos de rabia

-Si honey es mejor que yo, mañana después de las 12, cuando esté el guardia haremos un concurso de quién tiene la mejor voz, anciano-

-Con gusto, mi amigo maquillado.- dije cortés pero amenazante a la vez

-Vamos- susurró la oji-verde

Cuando pasé por el lado del oso de juguete, chocamos por el hombro. Yo, al ser hecho con más fuerza, le hice echarse para atrás

Después de ir a comer, nos sentamos en el parque

-Definitivamente le haces mal a mi billetera, coneja- dije entre dientes mientras me estiraba

-Eso es lo que hacen los novios, osito- respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Me sonrojé muy notoriamente

-No somos novios.-dije mirándole sonrojado

-Awwww-dijo agarrándome de los cachetes y empezando a apretarlos y moverlos –Que tierno eres a veces por dios!- luego de eso, me abrazó y apapachó poniendo su mejilla y la mía juntas

-Tienes tus mejillas calentitas- dijo sonriendo la peli-celeste

-¿Cómo para calentar un hielo y derretirlo?- pregunté

-Sí y como para hacer sentir cálido a alguien que ha sufrido mucho- respondió mirando al piso

Ella. Ella ha sufrido mucho. Cuando está así… Tan vulnerable me dan ganas de protegerla, abrazarla y darle mi calidez. Desde hoy no dejaré que derrame ninguna lágrima. Ella no merece sufrir. No lo merece en lo absoluto.

La tomé del mentón y suavemente le levanté el rostro, noté que se sonrojó

Ella cerró los ojos creyendo que la besaría. Pero esa no era mi intención. Aunque amo sus carnosos labios, son tan brillosos…

Estuve a punto de rechazarla, pero no me lo permití, eso era muy poco galán, al contrario de mi naturaleza cortés y atenta.

Así que la besé. Corté la distancia y comencé a besar sus labios.

Ella era tímida pero sabía cómo mover sus labios. Definitivamente yo había deseado esto, en el fondo de mi robótico corazón desde que nos conocimos. Hace más de ya 3 meses, cada día saliendo con ella y viendo su tristeza interior, escondida por una falsa sonrisa. Yo la protegeré.

**-.-.-.-.-Próximo día.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Listo?- preguntó desafiante el oso de juguete

-Totalmente- respondí seguro

El guardia se levantó de su silla, la cual estaba en medio de Show Stage para ser más exactos. El/La guardia era "?"(*)

Nos miramos de maneras desafiantes y el/la guardia anunció

-Comienza la batalla de gallos!- gritó emocionado, pero todos lo quedamos mirando

-¿Qué?- quedó en silencio un tiempo y habló- ¡Disculpen, era batalla de canto!- se avergonzó

Primero canté yo, elegimos la canción It's been so long, todos aplaudieron, especialmente mis compañeros que gritaron como locos y me dio vergüenza, además de que Toy Bonnie me miraba

Después cantó Toy Freddy. Él no tiene mala voz, para nada. De hecho son envidiables las notas armónicas que logra conseguir.

Pasó la noche y el/la juez/a o guardia decidió, -¡Gana Freddy!- fueron sus palabras

Esta vez gané yo, pero él estuvo en desventaja ya que yo al ser más viejo tengo más experiencia.

-Bueno, esta vez ganaste tú. Pero no me rendiré- dijo alzando la mano para un estrechar

-Me parece- dije correspondiéndole el saludo de manera amable

Después en esa noche cuando bajé del escenario la peli-celeste de ojos esmeralda se me lanzó encima

-Uy, me asustaste conejita- dije mientras la cogía de los muslos y la espalda al estilo nupcial

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo- agregué mientras me la llevaba a otro lado

Ella estaba sonrojada como un tomate y puso su cara en mi pecho para que no la viera

-Ya vi tu sonrojo- reí

-De-déjame aquí- tartamudeo

La dejé y me miró

-¿De qué querías hablar?- me preguntó

-Ah… eso…- me quedé en silencio

-¿Eso qué?- se puso nerviosa

-Sé mi novia.-

**Bien, este fue el capítulo. Una mierda, ¿no?**

**(*) Es un Oc, que será puesto dentro de poco. **


End file.
